


Over the Counter

by mishallaneously



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Unrequited Love, coffee shop AU, outside perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishallaneously/pseuds/mishallaneously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has a favorite coffee shop, but not because he likes the coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Counter

“When you said you wanted to go out I didn’t think you meant to Starbucks,” Lisa groaned as Aaron stopped them outside the coffee shop. “You have a problem, seriously.” Aaron rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, the bell overhead chimed weakly, the sound of it drowned in the excited buzz of the store.

“Shut up, you weren’t doing anything anyway.” He hooked his arm through her’s and tugged her into line. It was long, so long that they had to crane their necks to make out the menu.

“Aaron, I don’t even drink coffee.” Lisa withdrew her arm and crossed it stubbornly over her chest. Aaron snaked his arm around her waist and drew her close to him.

“Get a tea, then. Or a cake pop.” Lisa huffed and fixed her eyes on the menu. She absentmindedly tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. The line shifted a little and the counter became more visible along with the assembly line of baristas working tirelessly to fill the orders of the caffeine starved morning rush. Aaron’s shoulders relaxed as he zeroed in on his favorite barista.

“Why are you smiling?” Lisa eyed him curiously, as Aaron tore his eyes away from the barista with the light brown hair and broad, powerful shoulders. He feigned nonchalance.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lisa’s eyes narrowed, clearly not convinced. They moved forward in the line and Aaron sucked in a quick breath. The barista, Dean, as his nametag said, was right there on the other side of the counter. Looking at his tanned skin and the way his long eyelashes fanned out under his brows as he focused on making some complicated order made Aaron’s mouth go dry.

Lisa elbowed him sharply in the side. “Ow, what gives-”

“That’s why you always come to this place?” She nodded her head toward Dean. Aaron gulped.

“No, no, I really do love coffee.” Lisa raised an accusing eyebrow at him. “Okay, yeah, kinda.” Lisa smiled triumphantly. Aaron let out a relieved breath.

“He’s cute.”

“Cute and incredibly straight. Look at his Facebook.” Aaron pulled out his phone and found the bookmarked page. Lisa gaped. “What? It’s not that hard to find people when they working in the University District and you know their first name.” Lisa shook her head in disbelief and took his phone.

“Goddamn.” She muttered softly, swiping through the profile pictures.

“I know.” Aaron whined softly.

They place their orders. Aaron said his to a peppy girl with her hair in a high ponytail. Lisa got to order from Dean. Girls had all the luck.

Aaron picked a table that was directly in front of the counter. Screw being inconspicuous. What was life without shamelessly appreciating beautiful things?

“Lis, you’ve gotta go out with him.” Lisa spluttered on her drink.

“What?”

“For me. You gotta take that woman-loving hunk of meat and show him how much you’ve learned from those yoga classes.” Aaron sighed, “Please. For the greater good.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. Right as she was about to answer the bell chimed softly and her eyes followed the person who walked into the store. Her mouth dropped open a little bit. Aaron, curious, twisted around in his seat to see.

A young man, about their age, had walked in. His posture was impeccable, like maybe he was raised only by cotillion instructors. He was wearing a tightly cinched black peacoat with a navy scarf wrapped around his neck, tucked into the collar and tight, dark wash jeans. He had tousled black hair, it seemed intentional but the more Aaron stared the more he could see it was probably just really lucky bedhead, and intense blue eyes that complimented the scarf nicely.

“What is with this place and hot guys?” Lisa hissed from across the table. Aaron shrugged helplessly and watched the newcomer as he milled about at the edge of the store, perusing the overpriced mug selection. “He’s definitely gay, though, right?”

Aaron lightly knocked on the wood table. He wasn’t really superstitious but he had had the same thought. There was something about this new guy that screamed “not straight” the way looking at Dean screamed “long legs, daisy dukes.” But he couldn’t have Lisa jinx it.

“Do you think he’s cute? I can never remember what your type is.”

Aaron sighed. “My type is-” He gestured to where he thought Dean was standing, but he wasn’t standing behind the counter anymore. “Well, wherever he went, that’s my type. Though I wouldn’t pass up that sexy “12 years of private school” ass.” He nodded toward the other guy in question who was now busy on his phone, still not standing in line.

“I think you should go talk to him, get his number.” Lisa sipped her drink. “Unless, of course, you’re scared.” She batted her eyes innocently. Aaron scoffed.

“Fine. I’ll fucking do it.” Aaron stood up abruptly, his chair squeaking in protest. “And when he shoots me down and you have to cheer me back up, you’ll be sorry-” Aaron trailed off as he saw Dean reappear from the back room. He had a cup of coffee- a venti- in his hand. Lisa turned around to see what Aaron was looking at.

Dean was staring at the dark haired newcomer. The guy was still focused on his phone, though. Dean rested his arms on the countertop, apparently waiting until the guy noticed him.

“What’s he doing?” Lisa whispered.

“Shhh.” Aaron replied, a bit harsher than intended.

“Fine, fine.”

“Pssst.” Dean had one hand cupped around his mouth and was intently staring at the other guy now. He looked up from his phone briefly, but turned in the opposite direction and, upon finding nothing, immediately went back to texting. Dean rolled his eyes dramatically and scrubbed a weary hand down his face. He was smiling, though. Giving up, he straightened and just said, “Cas!”

The dark haired guy- Cas- stiffened and met Dean’s eyes with a sheepish smile.

“What gives, man?” Dean laughed a little as Cas shrugged helplessly.

“I was texting you. I came in and didn’t see you behind the counter.” Cas had made his way to the counter now.

“C’mon, I’ve told you like a thousand times I don’t keep my phone on me at work.” Dean walked to the low swinging doors next to the counter, Cas followed him. Aaron strained to keep listening.

“Wow, what are the chances that they’d be friends!” Lisa exclaimed softly. Aaron narrowed his eyes at her and put a finger to his lips. She needed to be quiet if they were going to eavesdrop effectively.

“Regardless, do you have my coffee?” Cas asked dryly.

“Coffee? What do you take me for, Novak, your personal barista?” Dean put a hand over his chest, feigning offense.

“Dean.” Cas replied, unamused.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it right here. Don’t worry, I know how fragile you are without your daily dose of caffeine.” Dean reached somewhere out of sight and grabbed the coffee cup. He handed it across the barrier to Cas who perked up immediately and reached to grasp it. Dean paused in midair. Cas’ brow furrowed in frustration.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t just give you coffee for free.”

Lisa turned toward Aaron again, her face puzzled. “Are- Are they flirting?”

Aaron shrugged uncertainly. They weren’t, right? The universe wouldn’t be this cruel to him.

“And what payment do you require?” Cas put his hands on his hips.

“Oh, I think you know.” Dean waggled his eyebrows, the coffee cup was still halfway between the two, just out of Cas’ reach. Cas folded his arms across his chest and raised his chin in defiance. Dean laughter was soft and hushed, a warm breeze that rustled the leaves just barely. “Don’t you want your coffee, Castiel?” Dean singsonged, teasing Cas. What kind of name was Castiel?

“Shit, they totally are flirting. You better get that gaydar checked, cause that boy likes dick.” Lisa gripped Aaron’s wrist (his hand was currently preoccupied, balled into a tense fist on the table) but she didn’t tear her eyes away from the scene. Aaron felt the veins of dread coursing through his body. He still had a bit of hope–maybe they were just really, really good friends– that he clung to.

Castiel’s veneer facade melted into a playful smirk. “Fine,” he said warmly and grabbed Dean’s face with his hands. He placed a light peck on Dean’s lips and stepped away. Lisa barely held in her squeal, Aaron’s heart sank, and Dean was blushing furiously.

 

“Here’s, uh, here’s your coffee.” Dean handed Cas the cup, which he accepted eagerly. “I’ll um, I’ll be right back. Gimme a minute.” And Dean disappeared into the back. Cas sat at the table next to Aaron and Lisa’s and nursed his coffee. Aaron slumped into his seat. This was just his luck.


End file.
